The Stranger
by AngelofLight95
Summary: Summary - After getting into ANOTHER fight with Ash, Misty runs off to be by herself, but she doesn’t no how much danger she is really getting herself into. Will Ash be able to save her in time or will he be ridden with guilt for the rest of his life?
1. Prolouge

The Stranger.

**Summary - After getting into ANOTHER fight with Ash, Misty runs off to be by herself, but she doesn't know how much danger she is really getting herself into. Will Ash be able to save her in time or will he be ridden with guilt for the rest of his life?**

**Just to be clear **_**This is someone's thoughts **_**and "This is someone speaking."**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

He looked out to the girls sitting in the play park opposite, they were about 15 years old and only went to the park to hang out with there friends. It was dark so he knew that he would not have long before they all had to go home, he needed to think of a plan quickly or it would be too late. One girl in particular stood out, her eyes were a deep shade of brown which seemed to match her hair. She was curvy and about the average height for an adolescent girl. She was quiet but kind and you could see when she talked to her friends that she radiated with confidence.

_She's pretty_, the man thought to himself. He thought about the girl last night. He thought about how the girl screamed for her life before he quickly took it from her. He thought about how her screams made him feel in control and alive.

He looked at his shoes while a malicious smile came across his face at the thought of another girl dying at his hands. Another pair of shoes joined his while he was looking down. He replaced the smile on his face with a confused look and looked up at the face of the owner of the shoes.

"Hey, I was wondering if you needed any help, cause you've been sitting here for a while and you seem kind of distressed?"

The man couldn't believe his luck, the pretty brunette girl he had been looking at, was asking him if he was alright.

_I guess no one told her not to talk to strangers, _he thought darkly.

"Sir?"

" Sorry I was just thinking, I have just split up from my long time girlfriend. She was cheating on me with my best friend," the man said miserably. "Oh, sorry… you don't want to know about my life." He quickly put his head in his hands.

"No, sir tell me I can listen, what's your name?" she said sincerely.

"My names Donovan Livert, what about you?" his head still in his hands.

"My names Katelyn Taylor."

"Wow your names true to the word," he smiled widening his eyes a bit.

Katelyn gave him a confused look so he explained, "Katelyn means Pure Beauty."

"Oh, well thank you," she replied while her face flourished with colour. "So what happened with you and your girlfriend?"

"I don't know whether I should talk about it," he quickly glanced at Katelyn's face while he said it and saw that her face fell at his words, " ok well how about we go for a walk and I will explain on the way."

" Ok!" The girl looked happy to go with him. _Silly girl,_ he thought.

He started walking while she shouted quickly to her friends that she was going to the park toilets and followed after him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, Sooo this is my first try at a story and I don't no what to think of it, the story just popped into my head so i thought i would just write it and see if it was any good.  
Ok i am putting up the first chapter too. Reviews would be nice to :) Tell me what you think please, but don't be to nasty lol. **


	2. Chapter 1

The Stranger

**Summary - After getting into ANOTHER fight with Ash, Misty runs off to be by herself, but she doesn't no how much danger she is really getting herself into. Will Ash be able to save her in time or will he be ridden with guilt for the rest of his life?**

**Ash, Misty and Brock are the same ages they are in the anime.**

**Just to be clear **_**This is someone thinking**_** and "this is someone speaking"

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"When will we get there, we have been walking for days," Ash moaned.

"Come on, Ash, you were the one who wanted to walk from Viridian City to Mahogany Town in a few days. Look we are nearly there so **stop** complaining already!" Brock cried.

"I didn't realise how far it was though."

"Look, Ash, Brock just told you we will be there soon so shut up!" Misty yelled. Ash gave her a dirty look and turned back to the road.

"Fine. C'mon Pikachu." he murmured. Ash hated it when Misty started yelling at him. _Why do I always annoy her. Do I have something in my head that says "Annoy Misty" constantly. I hate it when she shouts at me._ Ash walked on while Brock and Misty followed him silently.

After walking another hour in silence they finally got to Mahogany Town. Misty felt relief as she saw the Pokémon center straight ahead and the guilt she felt after shouting at Ash left her as she thought of a nice bed to rest her aching feet in. She smiled widely at the thought of having a actual bed to lie in.

"What you smiling at?" A voice asked her. She turned to look at Ash and saw a small smile on his face.

"I'm just thinking of having a bed all to myself for the night" She replied smiling even wider. "What about you? What are you smiling at?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"C'mon, tell me. Please…" Misty begged jokingly. They walked through the doors of the Pokémon center looking into each others eyes. Misty seemed to see something in Ash's eyes. Happiness and… something else that she couldn't place. Misty was normally good at reading people by looking at their eyes, but she never could with Ash. Sometimes she could see but he only ever showed her a little of what he was feeling. Ash still hadn't answered her question and was just staring deep into her eyes, she cursed to herself when she felt a blush rising to her face.

"NURSE JOY!" Brock yelled happily, making Ash and Misty jump. They looked to the floor and then turned their attention to their friend as he raced up to the reception to see the nurse. "Nurse Joy, you are the prettiest and most beautiful of all the Joys I have ever seen- ARGHH!! Mistyyy, I was so close to this one!"

"Yea if by close you meant close to being put down again!" Misty laughed, while dragging him to the chairs by the window. She sat with Brock and watched as Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, talked to Joy to see if we could stay for the night.

After he finished talking to Joy, Ash and Pikachu walked over to Brock and Misty to tell them the good news.

"She says that the center has 2 rooms left. So Misty you can have your own room and Brock you can share with me."

"Sounds good," They said.

"I think we should go get something to eat… Now." Misty smiled as her belly rumbled.

"For once I agree with you Misty." Ash walked out the door with Misty and Brock by his sides as they started looking for a place to eat.

After a little while they found a small, quiet café where they could sit outside and enjoy the sunshine. They ordered their meals and waited for them to arrive. While they were waiting a frantic Officer Jenny ran up to the café with a load of paper sheets in her arms. When she ran past Ash's table however she tripped and dropped all of her papers. Brock ran out of his seat and caught Jenny before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok, Officer Jenny?" Brock asked her sweetly.

"Oh noo! The paper get all the paper quick!" She yelled at the trio.

Misty picked up one of the papers and looked at it. It was a missing person paper and in the middle of the page it had a picture of a pretty brunette girl.

Under it said 'Katelyn Taylor, 15, missing for 3 days. Last seen at Mahogany Park. Please contact Mr and Mrs Taylor on the number 0875 174 5463.'

Misty just stared at the poster of the girl while Ash and Brock helped Jenny pick up the posters.

"Thanks for your help," Jenny smiled at the boys. Ash held onto Brock to stop him from jumping on the policewoman, but found out that there was no need because Brock was just staring at her with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Brock asked.

"Something is going on in in this town, Katelyn is the 2nd girl to go missing this week!" Jenny cried.

"Was she with anyone before she disappeared?" Misty cut in before Brock could say anymore.

"She was with her friends at the play park, just hanging out with them you know like teenagers do, and her friends said they saw her go up to this man and talk to him. Her friends told me that the man disappeared and just after he left Katelyn said that she was going to the toilets and after that she didn't come back" Jenny started to tremble. "I know this girl well I am good friends with her parents and I got to see her grow up."

"I know this girl too," Misty whispered her eyes started to glisten as Ash looked at her. "My family are good friends with hers, we used to be best friends." Her lips trembled.

Ash walked up to her and put his arm around her waist and she put her head against his shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey its going to be ok," Ash told her while he gently wiped the tears from her face. Misty looked up to Officer Jenny again.

"Did her friends tell you what the man looked like?"

"I asked them and they said that it was hard to see him through the dark but he seemed to be around the age of 20. They said that he had short, spiky black hair, blue eyes and he looked about 6 foot tall. He had a blue top on and jeans but that's all they could tell me."

"Thank you," Ash spoke for Misty.

"We will help you in any way we can, just ask if you need any help at all," Brock told Jenny.

"Thank you," Jenny said as she left to go into the café.

The trio sat back down at the table, but Misty realised that she wasn't hungry anymore. The thought of her friend being missing hit her hard.

"We can go back to the center if you want, Mist," Ash offered.

She just nodded her head. She grabbed her coat and stood up waiting for the boys to lead the way.

Ash sighed as he got up, thinking about how this missing girl had affected his best friend badly. "Lets go, Brock."

Pikachu ran up Ash's back and sat on his shoulder, "Pikapi…" Ash smiled sadly at his friend and quietly told him that he was okay.

They quickly got back to the center and sat in the lounge. Ash looked at Misty and saw that she was deep in thought. He then looked at Brock. Brock looked at him and smiled sadly.

Misty looked up from her thoughts and turned to Ash, "Do you think Katelyn is okay?"

His face fell when she asked him and that told her that he thought the worst could have happened. "Wait! Don't tell me," Misty yelled, tears in her eyes one again. "I don't know why I even asked you, its not like you know her or anything."

"Misty, I didn't say anything," Ash tried to tell her but Misty wouldn't have any of it.

"No, you didn't but your face can tell me more then your words can!"

"You don't know anything!" Ash yelled at her. "I was going to say that I thought she will be ok!"

"Right so now your **lying** to me! Nice Ash, real nice," Misty cried, tears streaming down her face. "Just leave me alone, Ash."

And with that she turned, grabbed her jacket and ran out of the center just as it started to rain.

"Oh GREAT! MISTY!!" Ash yelled after her. He started to run after her but Brock grabbed his jacket and stopped him.

"Ash, just leave her she needs to calm down. Its raining anyway so she will probably go to a café or something." Brock told his young friend trying to soothe him.

Ash stopped pulling away from Brock and told him he was right. They sat back down and started talking about what they would do tomorrow. While they were talking Ash told himself that he would wait up until Misty got back and tell her then how sorry he was.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think, I didnt like this as much as the prologue but if you could tell me thought that would be great! Please Review I would like to know what you all think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

The Stranger

**Summary: After getting into ANOTHER fight with Ash, Misty runs off to be by herself but she doesn't realise how much danger she is really getting into. Will Ash be able to save her in time or will he be ridden with guilt for the rest of his life?**

**Ash, Misty and Brock are the same ages as they are in the anime**

**Just to be clear **_**this is someone thinking **_**and "this is someone speaking"**

Chapter 2

Misty ran her tears helping the rain obscure her vision. Suddenly she tripped and fell on her hands and knees. She could feel her knees had scratches on but she didn't care anymore, so she quickly jumped up as the rain got harder. She ran to the park that she saw while her, Ash and Brock where looking for a place to eat. She ran until she got near a play park. She saw a bench opposite the park that she could sit on so she quickly went over and sat on it.

_Why did I do that? He is going to hate me even more now! Oh god, what have I done… I always do that, I always end up shouting at him, its unbelievable that he even talks to me. I don't deserve to even know him after all he's done for me. I wish I could tell him how I really feel… But he would probably just tell me to go away. _

Misty sat thinking about what had just happened and didn't realise a man no older then twenty standing staring at her from a near by tree.

His icy blue eyes took in her figure and the way she was sitting. He realised that the girl was upset about something. _Perfect,_ he thought. _She is the perfect target. _He saw her breathtakingly beautiful eyes and her brilliantly red hair and knew she would be one of his most beautiful victims.

Donovan took an umbrella from inside his jacket and put it up. He quickly walked over to the girls side and put the umbrella over her head. The girl looked up when she realised the rain wasn't hitting her anymore.

"Hi, are you ok miss?" He asked her politely.

"Er, no but I would rather not discuss it with you," She told him awkwardly looking at her hands.

Misty looked at the man again he had shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that made her feel uncomfortable. He looked quite young.

"What's your name then?" Then man asked her.

" M…Misty Waterflower, you?"

"Donovan Livert, how'd you do?" he asked her putting his hand out to shake her hand

Misty shook his hand quickly and let go looking down, "I've been better, but what about you?"

"I'm fine thank you for asking, but I must say… why is such a beautiful girl sitting in the rain looking miserable, you should be inside with someone.

Misty blushed at his question, _Who is this stranger, how could he just say something like this to me?_

"I… Its… I don't want to talk about it." She stuttered.

Donovan smiled when he saw the blush creep into the girls face. _This is going to be easy._

"I should probably get going I've been out for a couple of hours and my friends will be going nuts since its turned dark."

"Oh yes, your two male friends right?"

Misty stared at the strange man confused and nervous to how he knew about Ash and Brock,"…How?"

"How do I know?" He chuckled, "I saw you walking through town with them today. Was it one of them who has upset you?"

"I really have got to go… Excuse me, Mr Livet," She said nervously as she stood up and turned to walk in the direction that the center was in. The man quickly stood up and stopped her by walking in front of her.

"Please, call me Donovan," He whispered dangerously.

Misty looked at his eyes and saw a lustful look in them. She started to back away from him.

"Ok… Donovan, excuse me, please, I'm soaked and I would prefer to go back to the center and get dry…" Misty was becoming very afraid and the rain was falling harder then ever. She went to walk around Donovan and just as she had passed him he turned, grabbed her arm and yanked her back in front of him.

"HEY, what are you…? STOP THAT!! Your hurting me! Let go of my arm!" She cried.

"Oh noo, your coming with me," Donovan smiled darkly. Misty punched him in the stomach with all her strength.

"Urgh!" He let go of Misty's arm and bent over to clutch at his stomach. Misty quickly kneed him in the face and heard a sickening crunch as her knee hit the nose of the stranger. She quickly started to run away from the man, shaking with fear.

"You BITCH!" Donovan turned clutching at his bloody face, and ran after Misty. He flung himself at her and they toppled over.

"Get off me!" Misty screamed.

He pinned her down to the floor and pulled his fist back…

_Oh my god, why did I have to run away! I'm gunna end up being killed by this psycho._

Tears started streaming down her face as his fist started to come down towards her face. Suddenly the man was pulled of her and the rain started hitting her body again. "ARGH!!"

"MISTY!" Ash ran towards her small form lying on the ground and sat next to her. "Good work Bulbasaur, just keep him in your vine whip until Jenny and Brock gets here."

"Bulba Bulbsaur!" The Pokémon agreed with his master.

Ash turned his attention back to the girl sitting next to him. He saw that she was trembling and her tears were clinging to her eyelashes. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. She put her head on his chest and sobs started erupting from her.

"Misty its ok, shh shh. I'm here now, your ok" Ash tried to calm her down.

"I - I'm s-soo sorry Ash… I'm so sorry."

Misty started sobbing even louder as she thought about what could have happened to her and how stupid she was for even leaving the safety of Ash and the Pokémon center.

"Hey now, you have nothing to be sorry about. It was me who lied to you and got you upset in the first place. Now come on, stand up." He help Misty get up and he looked her up and down to see if there was anything wrong with her. Her knees where bleeding off where she had scraped them but overall she seemed ok.

"BULBASAUR!" The man who had attacked Misty had some how managed to get out of Bulbasaur's vines and was now running in the opposite.

"Shit, Pikachu thunderbolt now-"

"No, Ash! Don't!" Misty yelled to Ash suddenly making him look round to her. "It's raining, we will all be hurt if you use thunderbolt!"

When Ash turned to face back in the direction the man was running but couldn't see anything through the rain. _Great, now he's on the loose again_ he thought.

"Ash!"

Ash and Misty turned to see Brock and Officer Jenny running up behind them.

"What happened?" Jenny asked Misty who was still trembling.

"She was attacked." Ash answered for her and his eyes hardened at the thought of the man who got away. "We had him stuck in my Bulbasaur's Vine whip but he got out some how." He took the Pokéball for his Bulbasaur from his belt. "Bulbasaur return! Thanks for the help buddy."

"What did the man look like?"

"He had blue eyes like the other one but… his hair was shoulder-length and blonde. H-He looked young about 19 - 20? And tall… he was tall." Misty let a few more tears fall down her face.

Ash looked at the poor girl who he had known for years and quickly put his hand to her face to wipe her tears away. He could feel her shaking under his touch and he felt an anger rise up in him at the thought of **anyone **wanting to hurt this innocent girl. **His** girl.

Looking at the way Ash was staring at Misty, Brock knew that his friend would do anything for Misty. He cared for Misty too but not in the way Ash cared for her.

"We should get you back to the center, Misty," Brock told her.

Misty gave him a sad smile and nodded. Brock had always been like a brother/father figure to her. She started walking back to the center with her friends. Ash put his arm around her while Brock talked with Officer Jenny.

"I'm not going to let him get you again, ok, trust me, Mist." Ash whispered in her ear.

"I trust you, always have always will," Misty replied, smiling at the boy who had stole her heart from the beginning.

Ash gave her a smile back and turned to look in the direction he was walking. He was happy with Misty near him again.

They got to the Pokémon center and Misty went to her room to have a shower and warm up from being soaked by the rain. She quickly got dry and ready again. When she came into the bedroom again the window had a note stuck to the other side of it. She opened the window and took the note. It was addressed to her. She looked at it wondering if Ash or Brock had left her a note for some reason. She quickly opened the note.

'Misty Waterflower, Now i know who you are and where you are staying you won't be able to get away  
from me. A little advice... Stay close with your friends. You never know what could happen if you are alone.  
Donovan'

Misty turned felt herself go cold as she read the letter. Donovan was so near to her, she had only been in the next room. Quickly she ran out of the room towards where Ash and Brock were.

Ash saw Misty running towards them out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at her. She looked terrified. Ash went through a hundred and one different situations to make her look so scared but then he saw the letter in her hand.

Misty ran into Ash's arms and started to tremble. _Why is this happening to me? _she thought desperately.

"Let me look at the letter," Ash told her firmly. She gave him the letter and saw his eyes harden with hatred as he finished it. "Where did you find this?" he asked her softly as he passed the letter to Brock so he could read it.

"I came out of the bathroom and it was stuck on my window." She whispered. Ash tightened his arms around her as he gasped. _He was so close to her!_

_"Don't worry Misty we won't let anything happen to you." He said looking at Brock who nodded in agreement. "You can stay with us in our room tonight so we can keep an eye on you too."_

_Misty just nodded to show that she agreed. She felt herself stop shaking, she safe with Ash near her she realised._

* * *

**Ok, so what do ya think? I still like the prologue better but I need to no what you all think so please review. Please, please review. It will help me a lot, Thank you!! Soo bubi :)**


	4. Chapter 3

The Stranger

**Summary: After getting into ANOTHER fight with Ash, Misty runs off to be by herself but she doesn't realise how much danger she is really getting into. Will Ash be able to save her in time or will he be ridden with guilt for the rest of his life?**

**Ash, Misty and Brock are the same ages as they are in the anime**

**Just to be clear **_**this is someone thinking **_**and "this is someone speaking"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

The place was magical. She was standing in the middle of the brightly coloured viridian forest. The trees were so tall and thick that she couldn't see the sky. Only Green. She could hear the small waterfall trickling through the deep forest. When she turned and saw it, it looked so clean. A deep blue colour.

Bees zoomed past her ear and as she jumped out of the way to avoid them, she fell over one of the many large tree roots which were sticking up out of the ground. She quickly jumped up and started walking round.

She walked through a spot of sun which was coming through the gaps in the leaves. She stopped and warmed as the sun hit her. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Suddenly the light went out. She opened her eyes and saw that the sun had been replaced with the moon. She shivered and hugged herself as it grew colder. She heard a crack behind her and whipped around to be face to face with Donovan.

"Got you now, bitch."

She screamed and tried to run but her legs wouldn't move. It was like they had just forgotten how to move. He grabbed her arms and started shaking her gently.

"Get off me, get off me!" She cried, trying to get her legs to move.

"Misty! Misty, come on. Misty!"

Misty opened her eyes and saw Ash above her shaking her awake. His eyes were filled with fear and concern. She started to cry as she realised it was just a dream. Ash saw her start to cry and quickly helped her sit up. He pulled her into a hug.

"Your ok now. C'mon, Misty it was just a dream. Everything is ok." He said gently.

"It was him... He had gotten to me," she sobbed. "I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

"Shh, hey now, it's ok. Listen to me, he isn't going to hurt you any more, I won't let him."

Ash held her until he heard her sobs subside, then he pulled her away and looked down to her face. She looked down, away from his gaze.

"You must think I am an idiot," Misty whispered.

Ash put his fingers under her chin and pulled her face up to look in her eyes. "Not at all," he told her.

Misty looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth. She smiled at him and gave him another hug.

"C'mon, Brock and Pikachu have already gone down for breakfast. I said we would meet them there when we were ready." Ash told the girl in his arms.

"Ok, well let me get ready first then."

"Will do." Ash quickly jumped up and went to wait outside the room.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short but I like this little bit and I really don't know how to but the next bit lol :)**** so I will have the next chapter out soon hopefully :) Thanks to the people who have reviewed my story and added this story to their story alerts and favourites, it means a lot to me so thank you, thank you, thank you !! Please review and tell me what you think, it will help me a lot.**


	5. Chapter 4

The Stranger

**Summary: After getting into ANOTHER fight with Ash, Misty runs off to be by herself but she doesn't realise how much danger she is really getting into. Will Ash be able to save her in time or will he be ridden with guilt for the rest of his life?**

**Ash, Misty and Brock are the same ages as they are in the anime**

**Just to be clear **_**this is someone thinking **_**and "this is someone speaking"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

10 minutes later the two of them walked towards Brock and Pikachu who where sitting at a table eating their breakfast.

"Bacon, eggs and toast anyone?" Brock asked as his two younger friends walked up to him.

"Sure."

Ash and Misty sat beside Brock while he called the waitress over to make their orders. After the trio had finished all their food they went to sit in the lounge next to the reception of the Pokémon center.

"Do you think he will get me, like he did with Katelyn?" Misty asked her two male friends, surprising them, as they sat in their favourite chairs next to the window.

"No, not if we can help it," Brock told Misty. She looked at him surprised with the way he had answered the question. He had a look of determination on his face not unlike Ash's face when he was just about to have a battle. _I guess travelling with Ash is rubbing of on him. _Misty smiled as she thought of the travels she had had with her friends.

"I agree! We will not let him get any where near you, I've already told you this," Ash added.

"Pikachupi, pika pikapi!"

Misty looked at her friends, she realised that they all meant what they said. She felt tears coming to her eyes and looked out the window to hide them. She quickly wiped her eyes before turning back to the boys sitting opposite her.

Ash was sitting back in his chair his eyes looking deep into hers. She felt herself trusting him more and more easily these days. He made her feel safe just when he was standing next to her. He seemed to be able to tell whatever she was feeling.

And Brock… Brock was like the brother that Misty never had. He was always looking after her and Ash. Feeding them… Helping them if they were hurt… Feeding their Pokémon, he was always there for them.

Misty knew that she would trust these boys with her life. She didn't know what she would do if she ever had to leave them. While she was thinking she realised she had forgotten to ask them about something.

"How did you two find me last night?"

"Ash thought it was getting to dark and that you shouldn't be by yourself so we decided to look for you," Brock told her.

"We had gone to the park because I had saw you looking at it yesterday so I realised if you wanted peace you would go there. When we started walking around the park we bumped into Officer Jenny and so we started asking her if she had seen you. Then we heard a scream," Ash's face darkened as he thought about the events that had occurred the night before.

"Ash ran off and told me and Jenny to follow him because he knew you needed help."

Misty turned to look at Ash, giving him a questioning look.

Ash knew what she was thinking, "I don't know how I knew it was you I just did, I could feel that you were scared… that you needed help, I had to help you..." Ash looked at his hands while he talked.

"Well, thank you," Misty whispered, looking out of the window. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining. Totally different to the rain storm last night. There was only puddles on the floor that gave away that it had rained at all. Misty thought about Katelyn. _Is she ok? Is she even alive? Why her? She didn't do anything wrong… _

Ash noticed tears running down Misty's cheek. She was so deep into what she was thinking she hadn't even realised she had started to cry. He walked over to her and sat on the arm of her chair. He took out a clean tissue from his pocket and put it in her hand.

Misty emerged from her thoughts and looked down to what Ash had put in her hand. A tissue. She realised she was crying and that Ash had noticed. She blushed and quickly used her tissue to hide it.

Brock hadn't missed the exchange between his friends. He smiled with a knowing look in his eyes. He stood up and excused himself telling the pair he was going to their room.

Ash and Misty both looked at their friend and nodded telling Brock that that would be fine.

Brock walked back to their room with Pikachu by his side. The Pokémon had thought that he would go with him to give his friends some privacy. Brock got to the room they were staying in, unlocked it and opened the door.

As soon as Brock had walked in the room he knew something was wrong. Pikachu had stopped as soon as he had walked a step into the room, he was standing in a pose that was ready to attack and electricity was coming from his cheeks.

Seconds later a putrid smell had almost choked the two and Brock looked around to see what had caused the smell.

It didn't take long to find the source of the smell.

On Misty's bed was a box and a letter for Ash. The box's lid wasn't on properly so you could see the inside but not much of it. Brock grabbed a ruler that was on the desk next to his bed and pushed the rest of the lid off of the box.

What he saw next made him turn white. He dropped the ruler and turned around quickly. He saw Pikachu still standing at the door. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Pikachu, stay here and don't let any one in our room. Understand."

"Pika!"

Brock ran down back to his friends as fast as he could down the short corridors. He couldn't believe what he had saw.

Misty saw Brock first, he looked as scared as she had felt last night. The terror in his eyes made her nervous and she realised she didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Ash turned to look at what had caught Misty's attention. When he saw Brock he jumped up, his heart failed to beat for a second.

"What's happened?" Misty stole the words from Ash's mouth.

"Ash has a present. But its not a present anyone would want," Brocks face drained again from the little colour he had regained when he thought of what was waiting in the room for them.

Misty stood up and started walking towards their room with the two boys following behind her. She walked into the room ignoring Pikachu who was still standing at the door and the smell that came to her nose. Misty looked in the box and ran to the bathroom.

Brock left Ash to help Misty when he heard her throwing up into the toilet.

Ash walked forward and looked into the box. It was a skull. It was decomposing. Ash nearly threw up himself but held it in while he looked towards the letter with his name on. His hand shook as he picked it up and he had to calm himself so he could open it successfully. He opened and read what had been left to him.

"Ash,

Hope your looking after your girl,

this girl in here wasn't looked after very well,

which is why she ended up as she did.

I want you to know I will get her,

so no point in trying to help her.

If I were you I would just give up now.

By the way I think you the name of this girl,

her name was Katelyn Taylor.

I think Misty might of known her,

I heard her talking about Katelyn at the café you's were at.

Tell Misty I miss her and that I can't wait to see her again

Donovan."

Ash shook with anger as he finished reading the letter. _How did he get this in here? Was he still spying on them? _Something moved out of the corner of his eye and his heart sped up as he turned around to see what was moving. The curtain. The window had been smashed and the wind was moving the curtain.

Brock and Misty came out of the bathroom and Ash turned to face them.

"He broke the window. We aren't safe here. We need to switch rooms for tonight, its 3:00 pm now so its to late to leave town. We need to leave in the morning as soon as we can." Ash passed the letter to Brock.

Misty came over to Ash and hugged him, putting her head in his shoulder.

Ash put his arms around her and kept a tight hold on her. _How could someone do this to a girl, how could this guy even think of hurting Misty?_

"We need to give this to the police. The need to know who this girl is," Brock sighed.

"He said who it is?" Misty asked pulling out of Ash's hold to look at Brock.

"I'm so sorry, Misty, I'm so, so sorry…" Brock whispered gently.

Understanding came to Misty's eyes. She started feeling faint. Her knees gave way and Ash caught her before she hit the floor. He helped her back to her feet keeping a secure arm around her waist.

"Oh, no… No, no, no," She whimpered. Tears had sprung to her eyes. _Damn him, I can't believe this. Poor Katelyn._

"C'mon Misty, sit on Brock's bed. It's going to be ok." Ash tried to calm her down.

"No, how is this going to be ok, Ash! Look! Did you see, what is in that box. That was my friend. Her family is going to be so upset. What is he going to do to me! He is going to get me, what's going to happen to me?!"

Ash knelt in front of the shaking girl and took her hands in his own.

"Look at me, I am not going to let anything happen to you. He is not going to hurt you!"

Misty calmed down and looked at Ash. She loved him so much at this moment, he always knew how to help her. Physically and emotionally.

Misty then looked up to Brock, "Give me the letter, please."

Brock looked at Ash quickly wondering what to do, Ash nodded telling him that he could give her the letter. He slowly gave her the letter looking in her eyes to see if she was ok. "You sure?"

"Yes"

She opened the letter and read.

Ash saw fear in her eyes and heard the sharp intake of breath as she read the last few lines. Finally she looked up.

"We need to take this to the police, Brock is right."

* * *

**So what do you think? It would be great if you could give me some reviews, like really great :) Thank you again for the reviews I have got! I really hope you like this, coz i am enjoying writing it :) Please review it will help me a lot :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**The Stranger**

**Summary: After getting into ANOTHER fight with Ash, Misty runs off to be by herself but she doesn't realise how much danger she is really getting into. Will Ash be able to save her in time or will he be ridden with guilt for the rest of his life?**

**Ash, Misty and Brock are the same ages as they are in the anime**

**Just to be clear **_**this is someone thinking **_**and "this is someone speaking"**

* * *

Chapter 5

After the trio had finished talking to the police they were given a new room at the center and had security standing outside the door to keep an eye on them. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were sitting on their new beds in silence. They thought about everything that had happened that day.

Misty was sitting on her bed trying to get the image of the skull of one of her best friends out of her head. _If I keep going like this I'm going to lose my mind._

Ash stood up and paced around the bedroom. He needed to move. His legs were going numb, sitting for so long. He wanted to speak, to break the silence he and his friend had been uncomfortably sharing since they got their room. He wanted to… but couldn't. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Brock watched Ash pace around the room. He wanted to help his friends but he was exhausted. It was only 6PM and he was truly and utterly exhausted after the days events. He stood up, picked up his bag of clothes and walked to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and murmured to his younger companions he was going in the shower and getting ready for bed.

Ash nodded, still looking at the ground, acknowledging his friends words.

"I need to go get a drink," He told Misty. "Coming?"

"No, I'll just stay here."

Ash looked at his friend sympathetically. Misty hadn't moved since she had gotten back to the room. Ash couldn't even begin to think of what she was going through. _She must be terrified._

He sighed and walked towards the door, "I'll be back in a few, don't go anywhere, ok?"

"Sure."

"Come on then, Pikachu."

Ash walked to the lounge with Pikachu following. He had seen a drink machine there earlier. He passed Joy who was sitting at her desk reading through papers. She looked up as he passed.

"Is your friend ok? The girl… Misty I think? Officer Jenny was telling me she knew the girl who, well, you know…" Ash could tell she was searching for the right words, but he knew what she was trying to say so answered her anyways.

"She will be ok. Misty is strong enough to pull through anything." Ash smiled, the confidence and pride in his friend showed through his words.

Ash turned back to the machine and got a carton of orange juice. He quickly turned around and walked back to his room without another word to the nurse.

Walking through the halls of the centre, Ash started thinking about Misty. _She's so strong, I don't know any girl stronger then her. As long as I've known this girl she has pulled through everything, but I don't know whether this time will push her over the edge. I can't let this guy get her. If anything happened to her… What would I do? I couldn't live with it…_

Ash and Pikachu finally got to their door and the security guards moved out of their way so they could get through the door.

Ash looked up from his juice while walking through the door and saw Misty's bed empty. His eyes quickly swept the room.

She wasn't there.

He ran over to the bathroom and banged on the door. "Brock! Did Misty tell you she was going out anywhere?"

"No, why would I know? You have been with her!" Brock's answer was muffles as he shouted over the shower.

"I went to get a juice carton with Pikachu and she said she would just stay here… Oh God…" Ash ran to the door and opened it.

"Did you guys let anyone in or out of here while I was gone?" Ash asked the guards, he was starting to panicking, he could feel it.

"No, Sir, you and the Pikachu where the only ones." The guard on the left replied.

"Oh, no," Ash whispered.

Just then Ash felt a cold breeze hit him. He turned swiftly towards the window and saw it was open. He ran to the window, his heart in his mouth.

"Brock, hurry **up**! Misty is in danger! Quick!" Ash yelled at his friend.

He heard the shower turn off and the sound of Brock rushing to get ready. Ash examined the space near the window. There was a few specks of blood on the windowsill. Ash was quickly becoming angrier and angrier. _He's taken her! I'm going to kill him! He better not hurt her._ Tears of anger and fear for his friend came to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand as he heard Brock open the bathroom door and walk over to him.

"What have you found?"

"Nobody came in or out of here while me and Pikachu were gone. And I have just found blood. There." Ash pointed to the blood.

"Ok," Brock said quickly. "You follow this blood out the window and see if there is a trail or any people around who may have seen a tall guy with a red-haired girl. Ask them if they know where he took her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Officer Jenny and tell her what's happened."

"Ok." Ash's eyes filled with tears again. "Brock… What if he - if he hurts her?"

Brock walked next to Ash and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Hey, we will find her, and she **will** be ok."

Ash nodded. "Ok."

Brock let go of his shoulder and walked to the door. He stopped when he heard a whisper from the other side of the room.

"I broke my promise…"

Brock watched Ash as he wiped his eyes and turned back to the window. He hated seeing his friends in pain.

* * *

**I know, I know... This has taken a while to come out and its short and i'm sorry. I couldn't think how to get this chapter right and to be honest i still don't think i got it right :/ Thank you again for your great reviews, but please, please tell me what you think of this chapter it will help and i don't mind if you tell me how to make it better! I welcome constructive criticism :) **


	7. Chapter 6

The Stranger

**Summary: After getting into ANOTHER fight with Ash, Misty runs off to be by herself but she doesn't realise how much danger she is really getting into. Will Ash be able to save her in time or will he be ridden with guilt for the rest of his life?**

**Ash, Misty and Brock are the same ages as they are in the anime**

**Just to be clear **_**this is someone thinking **_**and "this is someone speaking"**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did Misty wouldn't of even left .**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Misty didn't know where she was. She had just woken up and it was dark. She realised she was lying on a bed but it wasn't the bed at the Pokémon centre. Her head was pounding and when she reached up to feel it she felt a sticky substance on her fingers. Blood. She tried desperately to remember what had happened.

She was in hers, Ash's and Brock's room at the centre and Brock, Ash and Pikachu had gone. She had laid her bag with her poke balls in, on the floor . She had lay down on her bed on her stomach and her face had been facing the wall. Then nothing.

Someone must have hit her but she couldn't remember anymore. Her head was throbbing. She tried to stand up to look around but someone had chained her wrist to the bed. _Ok, now I'm scared. Where's Ash and Brock? Oh God, what if HE'S got me. Oh no, what am I going to do…_

Misty pulled at her hand on the bed, she tried all different ways to get it off of her but nothing worked and she just ended up hurting her wrist, making it bleed.

She heard footsteps walking up to the door and instantly stopped making any noise. She saw a light come on from under the door. The person stopped outside her door and unlocked the door. They walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. The person then turned the lights on. Misty eyes widened and gasped.

"Donovan"…

………………

Meanwhile Ash and Brock where at the police station telling Officer Jenny what had happened. Brock was so worried about his friends safety he wasn't hitting on the pretty officer. Ash was standing with Misty's bag in his arms. He was quiet as Brock told Jenny about Misty, only speaking when asked a question.

"Well you will both be pleased to hear we have new evidence on this case," Jenny told the distraught boys. "Donovan, the one who has taken your friend, seems to wear different kind of clothes and even wears wigs and makeup to keep us from finding him. Now he can't have took Misty too far because he hasn't had enough time. I am going to send search parties to all abandoned places in town and into the forest but I don't think he would take her into there."

Ash looked up as she talked interested in what the police where doing for his best friend.

"I want to search for her with you," Ash told the officer.

"I don't know if that's a good idea… you could get in the way, you're still quite young and-"

"Please! I'm begging you! I promised her… I promised her I would look after her. Now she's gone I need to find her. Please, don't you understand, she is my best friend…" Ash desperately begged Jenny, trying his hardest not to go down on his knees and beg.

Jenny looked at the boy. He was so young but his eyes told her he was really worried and that he really did want to help his friend.

"I think we could be helpful if you let us be," Brock said quietly. He looked at Jenny.

"Ok, but you need to be careful and keep out of the way."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Ash smiled at the woman as tears came to his eyes, he might just be the one to find Misty…

………………

"Did you really think you could get away? That your little boyfriend could keep you safe?" Donovan sneered as he stood watching Misty struggle to keep as far away from him as possible. "Did you?! Answer me bitch!," he yelled.

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked, tears of fear coming to her eyes. She turned her face and wiped the tears on her shoulder. She couldn't show him that she was weak.

"Look at me. Now!"

Misty turned her head and looked at him in the eyes. "Why did you hurt Katelyn? What did she ever do to you?!"

"Hahaa, she didn't do anything to me, I don't need a reason to kill pretty, young girls… Like yourself." He grinned, and Misty suddenly felt like throwing up. _Where are you Ash?_ _Help me!_

"You have no where to go, we are in a house in the forest now, no one will here your screams, like no one heard your friend."

"My friends will find me, I know that they will get me out of this and that they will want to kill you if you do anything to me," Misty yelled bravely.

"You have a lot of faith in your friends… I wonder how long that will last when they don't find you soon enough. I promise that you will beg me to let you go soon enough."

"I will never beg you for anything. **I** promise **you** that."

Donovan's sick smile turned into a scowl, he walked up to the bed beside Misty and slapped her across the face.

Misty turned to look at him shock evident on her face. She hid the shock quickly and replaced it with a scowl of her own. She would not cry in front of this man, even though her cheek was stinging and her head was spinning.

"You **will** beg me," he growled. With that he walked out of the room leaving her by herself. _What is going to happen now._

………………

Ash and Brock were sent into the forest with the some other search party's.

"I can't believe she is sending us to look here when Misty is more likely to be in town." Ash huffed.

"We have to listen to Officer Jenny or we won't be allowed to look for Misty at all."

"Pika, Pikapi," Pikachu tried to console his friend.

"Yea, ok, you guys are right. But do we have to stay with this big group?"

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi (who was in Misty's bag, which was on Brock's back) where stuck in the middle of 20 policemen who had formed the search group for Misty. The policemen where formed in a circle around Ash and his friends. They all had there backs to the small group in the middle. Every few seconds the leader would shout out an instruction.

"Forward one step!" The rest of the group would walk one step forward in the direction they were facing so when the leader turns around to see if they had followed his order he would shout, "No! No! No! Forward in my direction! Not yours! Back to your places."

And it would start all over again. This went on for 10 minutes. Ash, whose vein in his head looked about to burst had finally had enough.

"WILL YOU'S STOP IT AND LISTEN TO ME!!" The men all turned around to look at Ash. "Thank you, now will you please stop acting so stupid, you are bloody policemen. Now my best friend is missing somewhere and I need to find her quickly! Will you **please** stop acting so immature and get on with your jobs!"

Brock and Pikachu sweat dropped at the irony of Ash telling someone to grow up. The men around them decided it would be best to split up and search the forest that way.

"Ok, so me, Brock and Pikachu will go this way. See ya's," Ash started to walk away when a big hand was placed on his shoulders and stopped him.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go off on your own," The leader told him.

"We aren't alone Pikachu is with us!" Brock argued. "And I'm old enough to look after Ash I have done for years now!"

"Fine, but please don't get yourselves into trouble! Jenny will kill me if you do."

"Promise," Ash said while his fingers were crossed behind his back.

"Off you go then we will all meet back at the Pokémon center in a few hours, keep an eye on the time please."

"Right. See ya." Ash, Brock and Pikachu walked further into the forest away from the other groups.

-

They had been walking for about an hour now and hadn't found anything.

"Maybe we should go back," Brock suggested. "They could have found Misty and we don't know anything."

"No I say we keep looking, I think this forest might be were she is. I don't know why but it feels like she is close."

"Ok, Ash but remember if we get lost its your fault."

"Fine…"

They kept walking around looking for anything that looked even a little bit suspicious. Finally they saw what appeared to be a cottage in the distance. They started to run up to the little house but Ash them stopped when they got near. _I could of sworn I'd hear-_ And there it was again. He couldn't make it out, they were to far away from the house to hear what was making the noise. The two boys and the Pokémon crept closer and closer to the house. It was screaming… a girl screaming… _Misty!_

It took all of Brock's power to stop Ash from jumping up right then.

"Ash! Quiet- hey! Stop!" Brock tried to calm down his friend. "Look calm down, just barging in there isn't going to help anyone! We need a plan."

………………

"Have you given up your faith in the two boys you call friends yet?" Donovan asked as he whipped the young girls bare back with his belt. She was lying on the bed on her stomach. He had cut her top down the back so he could get to it. He laughed while she screamed.

"No! I won't ever-"

"Yes you will!" Donovan flipped his dark hair out of his eye's - no need for a wig in his own house. "You will because they won't ever find you. You know yourself what little chance they have of finding you."

"I trust my friends with everything, my Pokémon, my secrets, and my life." Misty yelled through gritted teeth. "Especially Ash, you don't know anything about what he has done! If I would trust anyone with my life it would be him, because he has already saved me in all different ways!"

"Shut up, Bitch!" Donovan brought the whip back down on her. He relished as her screams pierced the quiet forest. A noise behind him suddenly made him twist around.

………………

"Ok, here's a plan," Ash whispered quickly to Brock, trying to block out Misty who's screaming words he could not decipher. "You and Pikachu, go find the rest of the team and I'll stay here and wait for you."

"Yea, right, because you won't go in there will you." Brock said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I won't. Now go before its to late."

"Ash, if I come back and your in that house I promise you I will get you and Misty out safely and then I will kill you myself!"

Ash sweat dropped. "Why not just let him kill me?"

"Just because I said so, ok!" Brock whispered to his friend with half a smile on his face. "C'mon Pikachu."

Pikachu looked at Ash before going off to follow Brock. He wanted Ash to stay safe, Ash knew that. Ash sighed as he thought of what he was going to do when his two friends where safely out of sight.

A few minutes later when Brock and Pikachu were out of sight, Ash turned around and started to walk towards the house. He looked carefully through all the windows but couldn't see anybody in the house. He quietly opened the front door, and stepped into the house. The house was bare. In the front room there were just a couch and a cracked mirror. He walked further into the house, Misty's screams covering his footsteps. Each scream killed him a little more inside as he tried to keep as quiet as possible.

He could hear them shouting at each other from under his feet. _The Basement!_

As he walked quickly to the door which was opened slightly he heard the words more clearly.

"…_**ally Ash, you don't know anything about what he has done! If I would trust anyone with my life it would be him, because he has already saved me in all different ways!"**_

"_**Shut up, Bitch!"**_

Ash heard the sound of a whip hitting his best friend and her screams and tears came to his eyes. He quickly ran down the stairs, and saw Donovan twist to see him just reach the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duhh! I know it has taken me ages to finish this chapter and I am very sorry bout that but I'm sure you's have all heard of writers block before lol : ) This is my longest chapter as well so I do like it lol. Anyways you know how much I love your reviews : ) please tell me what you think! **

**I have wrote a new one-shot as well its called 'Say When' and its about Ash and Misty so I hope you's will like it.**


	8. Chapter 7

_The Stranger_

_**Summary: After getting into ANOTHER fight with Ash, Misty runs off to be by herself but she doesn't realise how much danger she is really getting into. Will Ash be able to save her in time or will he be ridden with guilt for the rest of his life?**_

_**Ash, Misty and Brock are the same ages as they are in the anime**_

_**Just to be clear this is someone thinking **_**and "this is someone speaking"**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did Misty wouldn't of even left .

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"You," Donovan sneered.

"Yes, me. Now leave Misty alone!" Ash yelled. Misty could see the horror on Ash's face when he took in the site of her mangled back, and the blood starting to run down it. She saw him take in that her arms and legs had been tied to the bed she was lying on. Misty needed to look him in the eyes, but she knew that he would be even more angry to see the dry blood on her forehead. Ash's anger exploded out of him. He ran at Donovan and chucked him to the floor.

"Ash!" Misty shouted, terrified to watch, but unable to take her eyes off what was happening.

"Bastard! How dare you hurt her!" Ash shouted as he started kicking the monster.

Donovan grabbed Ash's foot and used his other hand to trip Ash up. Now, Ash lying on the floor tried to get up but Donovan was quicker and sat on Ash's stomach, pinning his arms down with his knees, Donovan started punching Ash's face.

Blood started pouring from his nose, Misty started screaming at the monster tearing apart her friends face. Ash tried to wiggle his arms out from under Donovan but he was too heavy for Ash to move.

Ash brought his knees up as hard as he could and Donovan flew forward. Ash quickly got his arms lose and punched the man in his stomach. Donovan keeled over and Ash quickly ran over to Misty.

"Ok, Ash untie me quickly, I'm so glad you're here!" Tears were forming in her eyes. Ash smiled at her, tears of his own threatening to fall from his own eyes. He had gotten both of her arms free, when she saw Donovan starting to get up from the floor.

"Ash! He is getting up!" Ash quickly turned around to see Donovan coming towards him.

"Misty, quickly untie your legs and get out!" He ducked as Donovan threw a punch aimed at his face. Ash rammed his shoulder into his enemy's stomach and threw him down to the floor again. Like Misty would even think of leaving Ash after he came to save her.

"Don't you dare, try to get away! I will just find you again." Donovan growled as Misty started to untie her legs.

Misty had gotten her legs free, and ignoring the unbearable pain in her back, she stood up. But the pain in her head was still there and her head spun as she tried to keep herself standing. She saw Ash kick Donovan in the face, and Donovan was knocked out. But everything was getting dimmer, and it had gotten quieter too. She seemed to be shrinking.

"Misty!" Ash looked like he had shouted, but to Misty it sounded muffled. Then everything went black.

………………

Ash caught Misty before she fell to the floor. _Everything must be too much for her_. He quickly lay Misty on the bed, before turning around to face Donovan.

He put his hand to his belt to get Bulbasaur, but when he went to grasp the pokéball it wasn't there.

"Grrr, of course I **had **to forget my pokémon!" Ash couldn't believe himself. How stupid could he get. His friend is in danger and **he** forgets the best help he could get!

Before Donovan could wake up, Ash quickly got the rope, that the evil man had used to tie up Misty and tied Donovan's hands and feet together. Donovan started to come to just as Ash had finished tying his feet together. He was still dazed when he looked up at Ash.

"What have you… what… untie me! NOW!" The fury in his eyes was more evident than Ash had seen it before.

"Now, why would I do that? When I can kick you like this?" Ash furiously kicked the man sitting in front of him in the gut.

"Or if I can punch you like this?" Ash punched him in the face.

He was so furious with this man, that had no reason to hurt his friend, his best friend. This stranger just hurt Misty for his own satisfaction. And that made Ash furious. He couldn't even think straight. He just knew that this bastard was gunna get what he deserved.

"Your just a little boy, you have no idea what I can do." Donovan smiled as he brought his hands from behind his back, a small knife in his hand. Ash hadn't even checked for any weapons on his body before tying him up.

_Yea, you're a very smart person aren't you Ash._

Donovan swiped Ash's face with the knife and while Ash got himself oriented, he cut the ropes from his legs.

Ash quickly looked around for something to use against Donovan, but found nothing.

"Well, this is fair," Ash pointed out. Ash quickly turned to Misty when he saw her start to wake up out of the corner of his eye. He stood in front of her, and ran at Donovan to keep him away from the vulnerable girl. He grabbed the arm with the knife and bashed it against the wall he had pushed Donovan into, until he dropped the knife. Donovan spun the two of them around so Ash was against the wall and freed his arm.

He wrapped both his hands around Ash's neck and squeezed. Ash couldn't breathe, his sight was going blurry around the edges. Where was Brock? How was Misty going to get out of here? Ash could feel himself slowly dying, having no oxygen getting to his lungs or around his body. He kicked out and pulled at the mans hands, but it was no use. Donovan was stronger then him and he couldn't do anything.

Then, out of no where, Misty suddenly jumped onto Donovan's back, and pushed her fingers into his eyes.

Donovan screamed and chucked her into the wall next to Ash, who was regaining his breath. His eyes, bloodshot, looked at the two of them. Misty was desperately trying not to cry.

Donovan picked up the knife that he had dropped and came towards them. Ash grabbed Misty's hand and looked her in the eyes. If this was his last chance to tell her how he felt about her, he was going to take it.

"Misty… I need you to kn-"

"BACK AWAY FROM THE TEENAGERS, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN AND PUT YOU HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD." Officer Jenny was at the bottom of the stairs, with a gun pointed at Donovan.

"Ah, SHIT!" Donovan yelled. He dropped the knife and did what officer Jenny said.

Brock was standing behind Jenny, shaking his head. "Ash, what did I tell you?"

"Er… yea, about that," Ash sweat dropped.

"Ahh, it doesn't matter, Misty are you ok?" Brock looked his friend over with the concerned eyes of an older brother.

"Yea, am gunna be fine," Misty smiled confidently.

Officer Jenny had handcuffed Donovan and was taking him up the stairs when he shouted down at the trio, "I will remember you kids, don't forget that!"

"C'mon." Officer Jenny pulled him up the stairs.

Pikachu fan down the stairs with Misty's bag in his mouth.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, gleefully, as his little friend raced towards him. "Ahahahaaa," Ash laughed as Pikachu dropped Misty's bag and launched himself at Ash's chest.

Misty and Brock laughed at their friends, as they dropped to the floor giggling. "oww," Misty complained.

"We better get you to the hospital," Ash said from the floor.

"Yea, definitely." Brock added. They quickly got everything sorted and walked out of the house. "I will get one of the officers to ring an ambulance, Ash keep an eye on her."

Ash kept his arm around Misty's waist as he helped her sit onto a large tree trunk near the entrance to the house.

"So… Ash, what did you want to tell me in there?"

"Ah, er, just that, you know, you're my best friend, and I, er- hey Brocks coming back!" Ash jumped up quickly and glanced at Misty's face, which looked disappointed and sad. He regretted not telling her, but now there is time and he will tell her when he felt it was the perfect moment.

"The ambulance will be here soon," Brock told them. "I hope you don't mind waiting a bit."

* * *

**I am so, so, so, so sorry!! I know it has been so long since I have updated, and this is not near enough for yous after waiting this long. I am sorry, please don't kill me! Next chapter might be last, but I not sure yet. **

**Reviews, anybody? I would love to know what you all think about my story :)**** Thank you for waiting so long!**


End file.
